


I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me

by innocence_is_lost



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40's! Au, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes is smooth as foreskin, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Howard - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki Redemption, Maximoff Twin Feels, Minor Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Multi, NSFW, Natasha Romanov Knows Everything, Open Relationships, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Protective Natasha, Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Feels, Wanda is an amazing singer, i am trash, like hella load of plot, smut as hell, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocence_is_lost/pseuds/innocence_is_lost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda knew things. Like she knew, sometimes , the prostitutes would go missing and that they'd wind up in the paper the next day... but that was their risk. She was just a back-drop. When the clock struck nine, the place fell alive. Wanda was out on stage and singing.</p><p>Born between the end of World War One and the Wall Street Crash.. Wanda was used to poverty. To having nothing.. but when she has an opportunity , she'll either have to take it or go back to being alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, notes..yeah..right xD Okay, the song Wanda sings is Put Me in A Movie - Lana Del Rey. Enjoy!

A few deep breathes,drags of a cigarette, it filled her lungs and left her feeling so un-strung that it was terrifying. It always managed to make her feel like this. Elated. In a world she hated, she felt alive. Her fingers moving through her tangled locks, she huffed. After finishing the last of her tests.. she was tired. Her room mate quickly knocked on the door before opening it. The red head stood there, smiling. Wrapped up in a black, silk bathrobe. Her fingernails holding onto the door frame. "You're finally awake.." She spoke, Wanda rose a brow. Shrugging, "What - you didn't expect me to live through the night?" Wanda joked. The girl just laughed , studying the brown haired woman like a snake to a mouse. "I expected a funeral at least, Natasha." The red head slowly made her way over , shrugging. "You looked comatose.. And I wasn't excited to try and bed a dead body." She smirked. Wanda offered a small smile , "Get dressed.. You have work to go do." Natasha smiled back, snatching the cigarette off her. "Shit..what time is it?" She groaned, standing. "It's about.. half two.. You need to be down there for a sound check at five. That's what Brock told me." Natasha shrugged before leaning in and kissing the girl on the lips before moving away. Wanda hummed into the kiss and almost frowned when they parted. "Right.. Any high rollers tonight?" she rose a brow, questioning. "Maybe... A few army guys , perhaps." Natasha walked to the small table , fixing her small ginger ringlets. Looking to her friend , whom was still in bed. "C'mon..Up.." It took a while for Wanda to find the motivation to get out of bed. It always did. She wasn't an alcoholic.. she just liked to drink a lot. And do..a lot of different things that were frowned upon. Natasha being one of them. They weren't in love.. they just liked to have sex and live together and talk shit about the men they meet everyday.She's a singer. Her best friend? She's an actress, perfect at lying. They weren't ever separate. Bar from when they had men over or they were working. They'd share a bed if one was sick or sad. They're apartment was a matchbox to say the very least, hell - Wanda was half convinced the bunkers in France where better to rest in. Wanda was a well-paid girl.. Coming straight out of the Wall street crash before diving into the war? She was okay. She got paid. She entertained.. so it was all good. Natasha was similar, but she was American. She was paid more due to her nationality , whilst Wanda had to scrape for cash. After all, she was coming from 'Nazi Territory' So she used her talents. Sliding on a small red dress and fixing her dark, long curls. Natasha touched her waist from behind, whilst dressing her shoulder in kisses. "Try to make a hundred tonight..Okay?" Wanda whispered, "We need the money.." That was a lie. They were well off.. they lived secrets lives.Two girls whom have sex usually once a week in a society that barely allows colored people to have a job is amazing... Because it was like a giant 'Fuck You' to the government officials who killed people like them. "And if I don't make good money?" Wanda rose a brow. "Then you don't come home." Natasha teased. Grinning, the brown haired girl turned and kissed her friend before finishing off her cigarette. She wasn't going to complain about the world, it was miles away from the one she was brought up in and dragged through. Deathcamp's aside , she liked her new home. Even if she was mad fun of by some stupid right-wing bastards.

 

The bar was always packed. It was a thing for the men to watch. She'd sing and the world would stop. All judgement left at the door , as tarts would spread their legs and dance for the men, She was classy. Always remaining on stage, always singing with the man. She was just a background piece. However, men would always whistle for her. Maybe even buy her a few shots if she was lucky. So as she prepared herself to get up and go out on stage, she wasn't shocked as she heard the sounds of rowdy marines flooding in. Working at HYDRA (Or Hiding Your Desires Romance Another) She got a good grip of what men were truly like. Always horny.. Always wanting something special , even if it only came in the form of cheap sex for twenty bucks. Wanda knew things. Like she knew, sometimes , the prostitutes would go missing and that they'd wind up in the paper the next day... but that was their risk. She was just a back-drop. When the clock struck nine, the place fell alive. Wanda was out on stage and singing. 

Lights, camera, action  
If he likes me, takes me home

It was the standard , 'come fuck me' song. That showed Wanda..well.. what men thought of her. That she was as willing as the girls on the ground , crawling between their legs. She wasn't. Wanda never had sex.. and yeah, maybe when she did - it was with a girl.. She just never liked men very much. That, or they usually took a shine to Natasha. She was the real deal, her soft red curls could make any man willing to splash big bucks on diamond rings and fur coats- only for them to fuck against an alleyway wall whilst the homeless watched on. It was life. Un-filtered. And maybe she was going to hell for wanting Natasha's life and not the usual.. sing at a bar and go home to hear your best friend pounding on some old man. It was depressing to say the least. 

Lights, camera, action  
If he likes me, takes me home

Girls spreading themselves in their see-through clothes. Grinding as the band played. The bright light shining on Wanda, leaving the rest of the room in a dim atmosphere. Her finger tips tracing along the microphone stand , her hips swaying slowly in the tight red dress she was in. The dress flowed to the ground and showed off her shoulder and some of her breasts. Her hair curled tightly and pinned to one side , she looked around the room. All the marines were getting a lap dance or..were paying for something more. 

Lights, camera, action  
If he likes me, takes me home

It annoyed Wanda.. these girls exploiting themselves. She continued to sing though, her voice ringing through the large bar as men drank and watched the girls before them. She wouldn't be shocked if one of them was publicly masturbating whilst she sang. Her long eye lashes sweeping over the high's of her cheekbones each time she'd shut her eyes. 

Come on, you know you like (good) little girls  
Come on, you know you like (good) little girls

That's when she felt something odd. Something that felt like a penny had dropped. The water stopped flowing from the river. The sun didn't come up. Somebody was watching her. And she could feel the heavy set of eyes on her. She scoured the room with her eyes , until she met eyes with the pale grey one's. 

You can be my daddy  
You can be my daddy

He smirked as she sang those words. His hair was slicked back , Drinking a glass of scotch. He looked..well..like a picture of heaven and lust and all things that made any girl weak at the knees. She continued to move her hips slowly, His grey eyes never leaving her. She was purely focused on him to say the least, Her breath becoming shaky. He was watching her from the bar, his back rested on the table. His hair..the color of mud,a light stubble on his jaw. He had to be a soldier.. there was no way Brooklyn held such good looking men. When her song was over, she walked off the stage and down to the bar. Loki, the bar tender had already a drink prepared for her. An eyebrow rising as she sat, she looked up at the tall, skinny bar tender. A glass of champagne which looked way..way too fancy. "A gift.." Loki nodded over to the man who had been watching her, Wanda's breath left her briefly before she mumbled. "You have to be fucking kidding me.." Loki tutted before slapping her shoulder. "Appreciate the God's great gifts, girl. You got a drink worthy sixty dollars in your glass, so shut it." He teased, Wanda bit her lip. "Did he seriously pay for the bottle?" she whispered, he laughed and nodded. "Damn right he did- And.. you should go talk to him." Loki watched his friend, grinning. Wanda groaned a bit, annoyed. "No..He probably think's I'm one of the whore's who dance." She complained , fixing her curls. "Well..no man would spend sixty bucks on some damn whore..So you best go speak to him, sugar." Loki groaned, annoyed by his friend's stubborn ways. It took Wanda about a minute and a half to make up her mind, standing. She slowly walked over to the man , sitting by him. And fuck.. fuck he smelt delicious. Like pine and fresh apples, it was such a vast change from the cheap cologne she'd usually smell on the men. "So, you decided to join me." He gave her a lopsided smile, Wanda smirked. "If a man goes to the effort of buying you a good drink.. he's interested." The man blinked before chuckling, offering his hand. "Bucky.." He pursed his lips, she slowly took his hand. "Wanda.." the second her name left her lips , his lips were on her knuckles. Addressing her like she was a queen. "Barnes." he murmured against her skin , he pulled away and set her hand down on the bar table. "Maximoff.." she was blushing, not even Natasha was that kind of romantic. Her green eyes staring up at his pale grey one's. "You're a good singer, doll.. I could listen to you for hours." he grinned. Fuck. This was bad. Wanda already felt a fire burn in her gut.. the usual fire that Natasha helped with. "Really?Wow..thanks.." she was becoming more nervous and like a book - he read her. His arm wrapped around the back of her chair, "I mean it. You've got this perfect little voice, It's amazing how some of these guys can't listen to you." Wanda blushed more. She needed an escape route. Hell, she could lie and say she needed to preform again. Looking to the clock on the wall above the bar , it was half ten.. at eleven she was doing another job. Bucky stood up, yawning. "Sorry doll, I gotta' call this a night. My buddy has this art thing goin' on across in Hell's kitchen tomorrow morning-" Wanda paused, almost leaping up. "I'm working there in half an hour." She looked up at James. A soft smile hitting his lips, "Okay..I..Um..Will I see you there tomorrow?" He asked..was he becoming shy. Wanda smiled more, "I don't know..Uh.. Maybe?" she laughed. Bucky bit his lip, grinning. Taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Until then."

Walking into the large white room , numerous artists were waiting for her. Wanda smiled.. this was usually the highlight of her nights. Coming here. Most of the artists were women and men who weren't out at war. It was therapy..in a way. They'd come and sit and draw and talk. Wanda would talk and then the girl's would hug or console her. It was always that way, until she felt a pair of unfamiliar eyes on her. Male. She scoured the room until she spotted a tall , buff man sitting behind a sketch pad. Awaiting her, he looked straight at her. Giving a gentle smile and a bow of the head. His blonde looks matching perfectly to his blue eyes, his jaw sharp enough to cut ice. She was amazed that the other women were already attacking him. They were professional , she supposed. Wanda kept a tight grip on her bathrobe as she walked to the center of the room. "Are you the model?" the man asked, his voice soft. He wore a white button up shirt with dark blue pants and suspenders. Wanda looked over her shoulder at him, "Yeah.. Got a problem with it?" She asked. The man blushed faintly before he became a bit panicked. "No! No! You look great alread-Oh Jeez'..I'm sorry!" this made the girls laugh..it was so unusual to see such a strong man nervous. Shaking and stuttering like a boy about to lose his virginity. When the artists were ready , Wanda took off her bathrobe. Revealing her lingerie covered body. A small white night dress that fell to the midst of her thighs, with white gloves. Of course, this wasn't a proud job.. but it made money and it beat prostitution. Within seconds , people were drawing. Sketching each line, each curve her body moved in. From her medium sized legs to large hips, her large bust to her dainty fingers. The man with the sketchpad moved fast, charcoal staining his fingers as he sketched. Her green eyes open and focusing on the back wall.He wanted to fuck her. And there was no lie about it. As he finished doing the final touches to his artwork , Steve couldn't help but wonder.. wonder what she'd look like tied up with his tie. How delicious she'd look with her legs pried open. It made a burning sensation form in his gut, and he knew , it'd be visible if he kept having these damn thoughts. He loved her body, how her hips were large and perfect for his hands. How her lips were plump yet thin... it was strange. When everyone finished and began to pack. Steve remained in his spot, watching as she pulled on her bathrobe. Cash in hand, she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She even looked radiant when she was covered up, her hair falling to her ribs.. God... the thing's he'd do for her. Steve bit his lip, when she was done talking to some blonde girl , he got up and walked to her , his hands in his pockets. "You do this.. all the time?" It was good.. Being able to shed his good guy act every night. Being able to draw. "Well..yeah.. it's good money.." Fuck, she was tiny. Tiny and curvy , it made his mouth water. She probably tasted delicious."You do look gorgeous, so I bet they pay you great.." he was nervous. Christ, if he was like Bucky and had no brain-to-mouth filter, he'd have this girl on her knees. Wanda laughed softly, "Nah..I gotta' hold multiple jobs." she smiled, holding out her hand. "Wanda Maximoff." She smiled, Steve took her hand. Christ, even her name was beautiful and that sweet little accent.. his body shivered. He needed this. He wanted this.. but she looked young and he was an icon. So when he said his name, he was reluctant. "Steve Rogers.." Wanda paused. Even though she was from a different country, she knew. "Wait..Like...Captain America?.." Steve huffed a smile, nodding. "Yep..Himself.." He had dealt with women before. Women throwing themselves at him. However Wanda? She was a different ball-game. Laughing more, she snorted. "Oh fuck...Miss America is lucky." She teased. Miss Russia will be even Luckier, Steve thought to himself.


	2. The Man In The Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past for Steve is just Bucky. The man in the car. For Wanda? It's a hard life, that she'll never discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I've been asked , what does forties Wanda look like? (as we've never seen it in the MCU) So here we go ;  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/43bb21219d6cb9bfa5a6056f4a31b41a/tumblr_nnetj3Uain1uq7dd7o4_500.jpg
> 
> https://quintessenceofstyle.files.wordpress.com/2011/09/cess-lizzie-olsen-04-h.jpg
> 
> Both are Elizabeth Olsen, so , Enjoy!

\- Five years before - 

Right off the bat, Steve knew that the guy wanted more than just his painting. You didn't come to an art show and size up the artist themselves. You didn't /look/ at a person like that because you liked the skyline they did. The invitation to dinner confirmed his suspicions. And the expensive car that was waiting outside, well...that confirmed some of his other suspicions. "This is a little - uh, I dunno. A lot." Steve chuckled.  
It wasn't hard to decide.. Maybe it was the way his lips curved, or how his blue eyes would look into his ice grey one's. Something in this man..warmed him. It set a fire in his gut like he was made of gasoline, and all he needed was this kid's flame. Sitting inside the car, looking to the man. Art show's weren't his thing.. but it was a damn good place to pick up twink's. Use them. "You gotta' get used to the high-life, just wait until you see our table." he spoke easily. Grinning, his red tie and white blouse.. he was dressed up.Steve just nodded and licked his lips subconsciously, looking out the window. The driver didn't seem the least bit interested in what was going on the the back seat, which Steve took as a compliment. He was just about melting right there on that expensive leather seat. "Thank you, by the way," he said, looking over to the dark-haired man. "For this. Can't remember the last time I actually went out to dinner." He admitted sheepishly, the slightest bit of a blush on his cheeks. Bucky smirked. Fuck.. he had a girl up in Brooklyn who'd easily eat this little twink right up. Biting his lip, he nodded slowly. "It's good, doll. I like taking good lookin' men out on dates." he teased, looking out the tinted black windows. He was rich, for the simple reason that he was the son of a wealthy man. Of course, the driver had seen worse go on in the back seat of this damn car, but he was paid enough to keep his mouth shut. James licked over his lips before looking the guy over. He was surely going to hell for all of this.  
Steve had, admittedly, not had sex in a while. He was still twenty , not old by any extent, but he'd been more focused on keeping his apartment than hooking up with guys. He didn't even look that great, but if the man thought he did, Steve would take it and run as far as his asthma would let him. "I'm just not used to it," he said softly. "My first art show and I'm already going on a date. It's new to me." He shrugged and looked out his own window. He felt painfully under dressed in jeans and a button up, especially next to the man's suit. Hopefully they wouldn't be in the way for long.  
James sat back more in his seat. "Mmm.. You do look nice.." he smirked , like a wolf hunting a chicken. He was twenty four and of course, had been engaged before to the girl in Brooklyn. They didn't love each other. She wanted money and he wanted good sex. But damn, if they weren't best of friends - it'd be hell for them both. Running his hand through his hair, he looked to Steve , grinning. "So, what school do you go to?"  
His face turned bright red before he could even stop it. The guy looked ready to fucking devour him, and Steve wasn't sure how to react. Vaguely, he thought about the man's life outside of that car. Someone that good looking had to be with someone. Shaking his head, Steve forgot about that thought. No need to ruin the night so early. "NYU. I'm an art major. Got a full scholarship, so that's the one thing I don't have to worry about." He smiled softly, running a hand through his hair. it was long enough to fall just over his eyes now.  
Bucky nodded, the ring in his pocket. He laughed, "So your more than just some talent on the street, huh?" he put his hand down on the chair between them, like it was a secret signal. "I mean, Most amazing artists have such raw passion that they fly through college.. But you got a full scholarship. So there has to be somethin' special.." It was the standard. He'd used that line over and over on so many men. Her voice ringing in his ears, teasing him.Steve opened and closed his mouth a few times, almost looking like a fish out of water. What was he supposed to say to that? "Well, uh..." He trailed off, his own hand falling to his thigh. "I wouldn't say special. I did a lot of contests in high school. Guess it was good enough to send me to college." He laughed softly, nervously, looking over to Bucky with a little smile. God, they needed to get to the restaurant. Quickly. The car suddenly felt too hot with the way the guy was looking at him.

\- Present day -

 

Her wrists pinned above her head, her lips open. A light trickle of sweat running down from her collarbone , over the soft mounds that were her breasts - Wanda couldn't breath. She had to, of course, relieve some 'tension' after the night she had. Natasha bucked her hips before licking across her stomach, nipping with her teeth. Natasha was a good lover. She knew what buttons to push to send Wanda into a frenzy. Her red curls brushing over the girl's bare breasts , the soft morning sunshine burning in from the world outside - Wanda laughed quietly before leaning in and kissing the girl. Grabbing her by the jaw and tilting her head back, the Russian singer layered kisses all over her jaw. A whimper , a move of the bed sheet and Natasha was straddling her woman's stomach. Her body was the opposite of Wanda's. Skinny..delicious and down right easy to fuck. It annoyed Wanda but..well.. it was her's to eat. "What time is it?" Wanda mumbled, tiredly. "About nine..You have an hour and a half." Natasha smirked before crawling under the bed-sheets. Her tongue working over her love's thighs, Wanda was quick to grab the headboard. Panting.  
They fucked too. They always did. After both of them seeing a 'mystery' girl at two different places? It felt like a sexual fantasy to the both of them. So when Steve crept into his best friend's room in the middle of the night , to find him on his back - his chest stained with sweat and his own substances.. it really wasn't hard to say yes. Stamina. Stamina was a key thing for both Steve and Bucky. Steve was pumped full of steroids and drugs, so of course, he was the top. Whilst Bucky had to bottom. The sounds filling their apartment were delicious and purely edible for the both of them. Skin against skin. Hands covering mouth's in a prayer that nobody would hear their love. Their passion. The bed squeaking as Steve bucked his hips , Bucky's head buried into the pillows to stop him from wailing. They always fucked. Never sex... sex was romantic and planned.. Fucking though? That was rough, brutal and it left a burn in the back of your throat. Numerous scratch marks on the brown hair's back , he loved this. James fucking relished in this, being weaker to his lover. They did love each other, but when Steve was sick and weak - at least twice a week ; he'd hear his best friend fucking into some dame in the next room. And maybe , Steve was sick for wanting to hear it again. How a girl would react to the man taking his member at this very moment, finding both of their releases quickly - they fell apart from each other. The sun outside rising , causing the black shadows to stretch up the walls of their apartment and to disappear , the soft hum of the radio out in the kitchen. Bucky wiped some sweat off his forehead before leaning in and kissing him, deep and passionate - like it was his dying wish. The condom's on the ground , Steve's hands wracking through his lover's hair.. they both adored each other. They did everything together. Even work. But sometimes, even they needed time apart. Time apart was Steve doing art and Bucky going to explore the pleasures of New York. Steve knew that his love craved women too.. and it was intimidating to say the least. With their small , sausage curls and small dresses - even Captain America, the USO figure , found it hard to contain himself. Steve's head on his chest , he spoke quietly. "I saw this gal yesterday.. I drew her.. she was..like this angel.. had the most perfect little face , and she looked so young.." Steve whispered, Bucky smiled a bit - wanting to hear more. "Ya' gonna' fall in love with the little stranger?" He rose his thick, brown brow. Sweat pouring off his body and damn near stained the sheets. "Not a hope in hell. I like my man more." He leaned up and slowly kissed his love.  
Wanda stood with Natasha in the shower, laughing as her friend heaved up the remains of the alcohol from the night before. Holding back her brown curls , she groaned."You gotta' quit the lick' , Wands. You're gonna' get yourself killed." Natasha scolded her , before Wanda laughed. "I'm sorry, but you weren't complaining earlier, No? So shut it." she coughed again , before vomiting down into the small bucket hanging from the railing of the shower. Natasha rubbed her back , sighing again. "I'm serious though.. I worry.. What if you drank too much one night, And you don't come home?" Wanda's head snapped up to meet her brown-eyed gaze. "You worryin' about me spending my night with someone else?" She quirked a brow. Natasha sighed, once more. "No.. I didn't mean it like that. Y'know you read 'em stories in the papers.." Wanda bit the inside of her cheek. Natasha was right. She always was, so standing straight. She took a quick sip of the water pouring from the faucet above them before she leaned in and slowly kissed the red-head."Y'know I love you, Wand.." Natasha whispered, Wanda looked up at the older woman and nodded slowly before leaning in and slowly kissing her once more. Abandoning the world outside. The sound of birds outside and cars arguing for space on the streets below. Kids playing in the street, the look of the dewy sun shining across a wet and damp New York City. Fresh food cooking from stands on the side of the street, lovers arguing and people getting married. It was overwhelming. How a city could be so alive and so quiet at the same time. Strangers faces confused for Lover's. 

It took about twenty minutes for Wanda to get down to the art show, having to take a taxi - which was overly priced, she was there. Walking up the stairs to the top of the building, she sighed as she walked through the doors. People were dressed in suits, ties.. romantic dresses. And here she was , completely out of place in a dress that fell to her knees, the darkest shade of blue there was - with a belt wrapped around the waist, wearing black heels to go with it. Her curls framing her face, she felt so out of place. It was eleven o'clock and the place was flooded with rich people, billionaires.. celebrities. It was beyond Wanda how she fitted into such a place, but she had a reception to do. A waiter walking past, holding glasses of champagne. She quickly took one, hearing Natasha scold her in her mind. She was nervous.. growing up poor? it was intimidating to be surrounded by so many people of so much worth. She had to mingle.. walking past a few paintings, some of the New York Skyline , other's of animals. Then she stumbled on a few paintings , a few of the battlefield ; which seemed worlds away at this moment. Sipping some champagne , she had to mingle.. which was horrifying. Not many people enjoyed the fact she was an immigrant, some saw her as a terrorist.. or bad luck. She knew people were fighting for her to leave the country. It made a lump form in her throat, but then she heard a familiar voice. "I mean, I know they ain't nice to look at.. or aren't very pretty.. but they're good." Wanda's head snapped to her side, and there , stood the man from the bar. A grin on his face. Bucky. Wanda laughed quietly, offering her hand, "I forgot you were coming." she mused - the man gave a lopsided smile before taking her hand. "You are so sweet,doll." he teased, Kissing her knuckles. And there it was. Another reminder as to why she needed Natasha. She needed to remember... men only wanted her body. Not her soul. Sucking in a breath , she smiled weakly. "I'd be tempted to buy a painting.. but they are way beyond my budget." She joked, James rose a brow. He wore dress pants, the color of mustard , complete with suspenders and a white blouse underneath. His hair slicked back. "What's your budget , sugar?" he bit his lip, looking down at her. Wanda was almost being pulled to him, her green eyes looking up at him. It felt like a double question. She had a choice.. She could- 

Come on, you know you like (good) little girls  
Come on, you know you like (good) little girls

Wanda gulped down a deep breath. Fuck. No. No. No. No. She wouldn't say it. That fucking stupid song was beginning to influence her, she sighed. It was tempting, Jesus, it was. "Depends on how much you're willing to pay." she gravitated to him , smirking. Barnes let out a heated breath before smirking, regaining his composure. Big band music playing in the background, he was still before walking her slowly to the dance floor. Music in her ears, he quickly pulled her into a dance. One hand on her waist , the other holding her hand. He twirled her fast, causing her to laugh.. dancing was weird. It wasn't natural for her. But at this moment, she could feel eyes stabbing into her skin. Blue. Moving faster to the music, she was caught in a whirlwind. The man who was dancing with her, he was moving closer. His hand moving lower. But blue. She could see blue. She knew , the man from the drawing session yesterday was in the room. Wanda's green eyes flicked up at James, who bit his lip. The music died down after two more minutes, laughing was heard before a large hand grasped her shoulder. Causing her to jump, "Christ, Maximoff. I thought you were gonna' ditch me." She looked up , to see Steve. His blue eyes full of joy. He wore a standard black suit with numerous medals. She laughed , smiling. "I told you I was coming." Bucky looked..well.. like a ghost. "Stevie, You know Wanda?" He rose a brow. "Yeah, I met her last night."


	3. First fuck

"Did you fuck her?" Steve asked the second him and Bucky were in the taxi. Sighing, watching as she walked out of the building and down the street towards a cafe. "No, Stevie..No..I tried to flirt.. she took the bait briefly.. She ain't bitin'.." he was annoyed. Usually girls were on their knees for him within five minutes of knowing him.. but this Russian girl wasn't taking it. "Maybe she has someone else.." Steve whispered, Bucky's eyes widened. "No..No.. She's always workin' , where could she meet someone.. I mean.. she near ignored me at the bar.." He bit his lip, scared. "Who'll be the one to reel her in? I mean.. she's impressive.." Steve bit the inside of his cheek, James looked so fucking delicious when he was annoyed. Hell , if Bucky was to zip down his fly - he'd blow his best friend. This was so annoying. "She's cute.." Bucky sat back. Pissed off, The taxi driving down the road, Steve sighed before telling the driver to stop off outside the cafe she had walked into. "Get your coat. She needs to know a good time, especially when one comes knockin'.."

Wanda sat in their large apartment.. It was strange, being in an apartment larger than her own. Bucky sitting on the couch facing her and Steve sitting by her, a glass of white wine in her hand. It was roughly three o'clock and she had to be down at HYDRA for seven.. The soft hum of the radio in the kitchen, a few songs playing. The window's shut and the blinds opening, allowing the cold wet sun to shine through on their lives entirely - concealing nothing. Not even the dirt and scum on the street, Dozens upon dozens of paintings decorating the walls. A fireplace, a few old pictures of the two of them. If anything, the home felt like.. it wasn't shared. It was their own. Just them as a couple... No other intentions. An awkward silence filled the room then left, Steve chuckled. "You didn't tell me you were a singer." He looked down at her , grinning. Wanda blushed faintly before smiling a tiny , tiny bit. "Well..yeah.. James has seen me preform." She shrugged, Bucky rose a brow before smirking, "And I'd watch you again and again." he rose his glass of whiskey before sipping it, like it was a salute only to her. His grey eyes running over her , like she was meat. He wanted her. He wanted to do things to her , and hell , it was making him crazy. He wanted to touch her.. to see what made this little doll giggle and blush but also buck her hips and yelp for him. "I'm singing again tonight, you should' come." Wanda spoke to Steve, smiling more. "You look good, considerin' the fact ya' work like a dog." Bucky watched her , drawing her attention back to him." What, am I not pretty considering the fact I'm managing everything perfectly?" The two men laughed. "What about us, doll?" Steve grinned, some how decided to take the upper hand over their 'catch' Wanda rose a brow , looking down at her dark blue nails. "What about you's?" She was confused.. and the way they were looking at her. It made all the heat in her stomach rise. "Are we good looking?" Bucky leaned forward, edging off his seat. A sharp breath escaping Wanda, her green eyes full of shyness. Her cheeks bright , bright red. "Oh , Stevie - I think lil' Wanda has a crush.." Bucky teased as he slowly walked around the coffee table to the both of them. Holy fuck.. this was going to take her down. How his voice rung in her ears, how every word he spoke begged for her body to shudder and comply. Christ, they weren't even discussing sex and Wanda was already becoming worked up. She needed Natasha. Right now. "Aww.. she's shaking like a little virgin," Steve grinned, his hand moving to grip her thigh. Her eyes quickly widening. A soft whimper escaping her lips , Bucky shared that grin. Taking the glass off her , he sat down on her other side. Purring into her ear, "Now..Doll.. We are giving you a choice.. You can stay here, or we can get a cab to take you home." He caressed her cheek with his finger, stroking over her cheek bone. These words were too much for her.. "I..both of you?" she frowned. This didn't seem right.. she wasn't some prostitute. "Mhmm.. It's okay if you can't handle it. We understand." Steve smiled before leaning in and digging his fingers deeper down her thigh. Her eyes fluttering shut - it came to her at these moments.. Maybe this wouldn't be bad.. "We could give you everything.." Bucky smiled, "Every thing your damn heart desires.." This was wrong. So fucking wrong.. "We don't have to have sex straight away, doll.. You're not realizing that.. We can be as slow as you want.." Steve piped in.. Sex.. that hadn't even come to her mind yet about the proposal.Sex..would it be two men sharing her body? Or.. both of them and her helping them.. it wasn't nice to think about. But.. she'd be taken care of...and she'd still have Natasha.. She'd have everything.. sex. Love. Kisses. Money.. all between a woman and two men. Plus, they never had to know about her time with Natasha. A fire growing in her gut.. her body slowly working itself up. A few more seconds of silence filled the room before Wanda sighed, she'd leave as soon as this was over. Leaning in, she gripped Bucky's jaw. Her lips briefly touching his before she guided Steve's jaw down to her neck. Sampling at her skin, kissing over it. A surprised little grunt in Bucky's throat, he kissed her back. Her lips tasted like white wine , soft satin. His lips like apples and spices, what she had expected. Steve laughed quietly , before turning her head to catch her on the lips. James smirking before he trailed loving kisses along her jaw. She was wrong.. this was great.. it was grand. It was everything and nothing at the same time, it made her shudder. Quickly grabbing a hold of James' hair , she tilted her head back. Steve easing his fingers along her thigh , tracing needful circles, his blue eyes shut. This was insanely wrong...So fucking wrong. 

 

You said I was the most exotic flower  
Holding me tight in our final hour

Dozens of rings on her fingers, she was working her nights once more. Singing, acting like there was more to HYDRA than sex and filth. Women spreading their legs and hailing a God which, the men believed was them. It made Wanda sick to the pit of her stomach, because yes - beyond all the filth and gore. She had hope. She had hope that the world wasn't a big shit hole.That she wasn't destined to marry a husband , deliver two kids. She had managed to avoid sex with Steve and James.. it was too soon. And she didn't want them to get used to her too quick. Her green eyes focusing on Loki as she moved her hips slowly, as if to coax a few audience members that she was actually happy. When she was about as content as a corpse at a funeral. Her fingernails grazing the mic, her body shuddering as she felt a presence that made every inch , every fiber of her go on edge. Like a moth to a flame , her long red dress trailing around her. She was sorrowful. She wanted a life with the two men- What the hell was she thinking.. she would never submit herself to one person. Her eyes closing, she sang louder. 

I don't know how you convince them and get them, but  
I don't know what you do, it's unbelievable

Loki smirked as the doors open. Him again. The man who'd do the same thing for the past two nights. Order her a bottle of champagne, give a delicious smile that could melt anyone's heart... and then wait. Watch her , like he actually cared for her and the woman beyond the soft voice and the strong accent. Walking over to the bar, the man ; whom was dressed to the nines considering this place was a dump - slammed down a twenty dollar bill. Loki rose a brow, "Not being a big spender tonight?" Loki walked to him , scooping up the money. Bucky shrugged, "I'm drinkin' for me tonight.. " he spoke , obviously annoyed. Loki sighed, another drunken bastard when hell - Loki had hope for the idiot. "What? Why? Did she bust ya' balls?" Loki rose a brow , obviously annoyed. "Somethin' like that.."

\-- Seventy two years later --

Her green eyes glazed over, her hands gripping the hood of the car. She grumbled as a SHIELD agent stood behind her, quickly cuffing her. "Romanova. You're being arrested for betraying SHIELD.. For selling secrets to Captain Rogers." The red head groaned, tempted to punch the red Ferrari she was pressed against. "Maria, don't. Stark is influencing you." The agent laughed before the woman of SHIELD smacked her quickly with the butt of her gun. "You have nothing on me." Natasha panted, her brown eyes full of rage as she was hauled from her car over to a large black van. "We have enough evidence against you to assert a few things. We know of your involvement with the two super soldiers."


End file.
